


Switcharoo

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boys being sweet, holy crap I let them be happy for once!, it's literally just sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: prompt: because of a bet, Patton and Remus switch places, and have to pretend to be the other one until one of them gets caught. the loser has to try and steal deceit's hatThis could be read as romantic, but I was leaning towards platonic boys being sweet. Anyway you wanna read the interaction between Patton (and between Patton disguised as Remus) and Deceit is totally validHave some Valentine’s Day fluff!!!
Relationships: Up to interpretation - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Switcharoo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! Just soft!

"Remus, your costume reeks."

"Oh, you're one to talk! When's the last time you washed this cardigan? "

"You don't wash cardigans."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Here, put these on."

He handed Patton an obnoxious pair of bright pink heart-shaped glasses.

"They're your prescription. That way you can still see without being suspicious."

"Which one of us came up with this bet, again?"

"I already forgot. Go get 'em, tiger!"

~~~~~~~~♡♡♡♡~~~~~~~~~

"Padre?"

Remus froze.

"Good morning, kiddo! Happy Valentines Day!"

"Patton, are you cooking?'

"Of course I am! I'm making special pancakes for everyone."

"Huh… uh, thanks, Patt. Mind if I lend a hand?"

"Roman, I'd love nothing more."

Roman raised an eyebrow at how his voice cracked, but ignored it in favor of cutting up strawberries.

♡♡♡♡~~~~♡♡♡♡

"Remus?"

Patton looked up to see a very sleepy hatless Deceit stumble in, still wearing his pajamas.

"Morning, uh, Double Dee. Happy Valentine's day."

Deceit rolled his eyes and flopped onto the couch, putting his head in Patton's lap.

"Love is a social construct we abide by to maintain order and sustain the population."

"If love exists to create children, why are we gay?"

"Boys hot."

"Fair enough. I've got coffee going in the kitchen."

"You're a lifesaver."

Deceit kissed Patton's cheek and sauntered off to the kitchen, not noticing how "Remus" blushed and broke out in freckles.

~~~~~~~~♡♡♡♡~~~~~~~~~

"You lost, Patt. You know the rules."

Patton huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Patton sunk out to the dark side.

"Deceit? Are you there?"

"Patton, what are you doing here? "

"Uhhh, just wanted to say happy Valentine's day!"

Patton didn't let Deceit respond before snatching his hat away, blowing him a kiss, and sinking back out to the light side. 

"YOU GET BACK HERE!"


End file.
